livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Damien Silvertongue (itsgottabeodin)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Ninja Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling, Elven Deity: Issolatha First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 8 +0 ( 0 pts) -2 racial DEX: 18 +0 (10 pts) +2 racial CON: 12 +0 ( 2 pts) INT: 13 +0 ( 3 pts) WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 16 +0 ( 5 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Ninja) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Size (1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Size (1) INIT: +4 = (4) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: -2 = (0) + STR (-1) + SIZE (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (4) + SIZE (-1)) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (1) + Racial (1) Reflex: +7 = (2) + DEX (4) + Racial (1) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (0) + Racial (1) vs Fear: +3 = + Racial(2) vs Charm/Comp: +3 = + Trait(2) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee Wakizashi: Attack: +5 = (0) + DEX (4) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-1, P or S, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Deadly Cestus: Attack: +5 = (0) + DEX (4) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3-1, B or P, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged Shuriken: Attack: +5 = (0) + DEX (4) + Size (1) Damage: 1-1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (CHA), -2 (STR) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Ninja (+1 HP) Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with halfling luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception. Swift as Shadows: Halflings with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5, and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. Class Features Ninja Armor/Weapons: Proficient with light armor, all simple weapons, plus the kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, and wakizashi. Poison Use: At 1st level, a ninja is trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison herself when applying poison to a weapon. Sneak Attack: If a ninja can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The ninja’s attacks deal extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the ninja flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two ninja levels thereafter. Bonus damage from sneak attacks is precision damage. Should the ninja score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this precision damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a ninja can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, even with the usual –4 penalty. The ninja must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach this spot. A ninja cannot sneak attack while striking a creature that has concealment. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 1): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Traits Birthmark (Faith): +2 vs. Charm & Compulsion, Divine Focus Power of Suggestion (Equipment): You may make a Bluff check to make observers believe that an object in your possession is actually a different object entirely. The DC for the check is 20 for items of a similar size, shape, and color (such as a glaive and a quarterstaff). Items of a different shape, size, or color raise the DC by 5 for each dissimilar aspect, or more if the dissimilarity is extreme. This deception lasts 1 minute; if the item is still in view, the observers may recognize their error unless you make another bluff check. Skills Skill Points: 9 = (8) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0) (Ninja) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Appraise 1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff 7 1 3 3 +0 Climb -2 0 * -1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Disguise 7 1 3 3 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 * 3 -4 Size Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 6 1 3 0 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 hide small obj on self 9 (1) 3 4 -1 +2 Equipment Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 11 1 3 4 -1 +4 Size Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 * -1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 3 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Pickpocket's Outfit -- lb Thieves' Tools 30 gp 1 lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 10 lb Spring-Loaded Wrist Sheath 5 gp .25 lb Wakizashi 35 gp 1 lb Cestus 5 gp .5 lb Shuriken (10) 2 gp .5 lb Backpack 2 gp .5 lb Rations, Trail (4) 2 gp 1 lb Blanket .2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb = Total Inventory: 107.2 gp Total Weight: 16.75 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-19.5 19.6-39.75 39.76-60 Finances PP: 0 GP: 42 SP: 8 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: N/A Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: TBD Height: TBD Weight: TBD Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Light Tan Appearance: TBD Demeanor: TBD Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character